Boomer
Boomer 'the Bigmouth Squiddly Dee is an uncommon Moshling in the Noisies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. They are a fluffy round pompom with a bandage around their head which is used as a bandage. Boomer wears the bandage to cover their ears when they make loud noises out of their mouth. Boomer is no longer available as was exclusive to an event. Multi-use secret codes were discovered (A8XY3CA and VK8Y37D) but have now expired. Combination Biography Stuff your ears with cotton wool because Bigmouth Squiddly Dees are seriously loud. They might look all fluffy and harmless but every time you touch one it opens its gigantic cakehole and yells like a foghorn. But what's with the bandage? Well, I've recently discovered it's actually loo roll they wrap around their fluffy heads to protect their ears from their own blaring shrieks. The trouble is this makes them a little hard of hearing. Indeed, I once snuck up on one and prodded it with my Moshiscope - bad move as it opened up and said ''Nyaaaaarghh!' Mini Bio Stuff your ears with cotton wool because Bigmouth Squiddly Dees are seriously loud. They might look all fluffy and harmless but every time you touch one it opens its gigantic cakehole and yells like a foghorn. But what's with the bandage? Well, it's actually loo roll what they wrap around their fluffy heads to protect their ears from their own blaring shrieks. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Bigmouth Squiddly Dees are SERIOUSLY loud and even wear bandages over their own ears to protect themselves from the amount of noise they make. Their blaring shrieks have made them a little hard of hearing, so speak up if you want to be heard! Character Encyclopedia Main Raaaargh! Quick, cover your ears--here come the Bigmouth Squiddly Dees from Eleventy Nook. Sweet-looking critters like Boomer are anything but cute. If one opens its gigantic purple-tongued mouth, run away because it's going to yell like a foghorn! And we're talking enough decibels to dislodge your earwax. Big mouth! Don't want your head blown off? Then DO NOT touch a Squiddly Dee. One tiny prod and the monstrous mouth will snap open with a S-H-R-I-E-K! Doctor's orders! Boomer and the Squiddlies bandage their ears with toilet paper to protect them from their own shrieking. What a fangtastic idea! They often tuck some cough drops into the bandages, as their poor throats can get very sore and scratchy. Data file Moshling type: Noisies Species: Bigmouth Squiddly Dee Habitat: Eleventy Nook Noisie pals: Cherry Bomb, Judder, Betty Side-notes * Soft, fluffy orange fur--but don't be fooled by its adorable appearance! * Layers and layers of soft toilet paper Habitat Eleventy Nook but sometimes spotted on Main Street. Yikes! Traits Personality Shrill, sensitive, volatile. Likes Soft loo roll and throat sweets. Dislikes Heavy metal and prodding. Trivia *Boomer is the first Series 4 Moshling to be caught by a code. *Boomer's name was released in the Moshling Zoo at the same time as Pip and Furnando, on the 31st July, 2012. *Boomer's bandage is actually toilet paper. Gallery In-Game Boomer1.png Boomer2.png Boomer3.png Boomer7.png Boomer8.png Boomer10.png Boomer All Views.png Figures Boomer figure normal.jpg Boomer figure gold.jpg Boomer figure goshi blue.png Boomer figure pearl yellow.png Boomer figure pearl green.png Collector card s4 boomer.png Countdown card s4 boomer.jpg BoomerWildWest.png Boomer Moshling Rescue Art.png Category:Noisies Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Code Moshlings